Drapple
by AlwaysWhoLockedMinds
Summary: All characters and rights belong to JK Rowling. This was written for Slug Club


Draco's mind was spinning almost out of control. He placed the kitchen trying to figure out how to release all this tension in his body. He couldn't blow things up or scream, as his parents were having a meeting upstairs and that made him more tense. He clenched his fists together and his eyes landed on the fruit bowl setting on the counter. He grumbled to himself as he grabbed two apples and made his way to his room. Maybe he could throw them out the window and see how they splattered against the ground he thought as he closed the door behind him.

He set the apples down on his bedside table and went to unlatch the window. His elbow knocked a picture over, glass shattering against the hardwood. "Bloody hell!", Draco loudly said to himself. He reached down and grabbed the photo, getting pissed when he realized just what one he knocked off. His eyes watched as the picture moved, his mood slowly starting to decompress some.

The picture was one of Harry and Hermione hugging and smiling. It was such a weird picture for him to have, but it brought him great happiness in this dark life. He stared at the photo watching it repeat itself over and over. Making him yearn to be back at Hogwarts to hear their voices and to see their faces. Although they infuriated him to no end at all, he missed them both. He missed how those green eyes shone with hatred when they meet his and how that black hair was always out of control. He missed that wild curly hair, that smart and sarcastic attitude, and those brown eyes that almost seemed to be melted chocolate.

As Draco sat there staring at the photo and picturing both of their faces his heartbeat raised slightly and he could feel himself growing against his pants. He grunted some, a bit irritated at himself for being turned on at the thought of them both. He set the picture down next to the apples and continued to watch it for a moment. His prick throbbing against his pants begging to be released. He sighed to himself as he locked his door and cast a silencing spell over his room as well. He undid his pants and slowly slid the zipper down, releasing his member as he kicked them off.

He sighed in relief as the cool air touched his exposed skin causing him to shiver some. His eyes moved to the apples that sat glistening on the bedside table. His hands moved his wand to point at them. "Engorgio.", he said softly causing both of them to grow, but not too much. His hands moved to pick them both up before his mind could even comprehend what he was doing. His back soon landed on his bed, one apple pressed against his lips and the other lightly sliding down his cock.

Draco's eyes shut at the sensation that ran through his body. The cool skin on the apples felt amazing on his hot skin. He pressed the apple harder against his lips, pretending that they were Granger's plump kissable ones. His tongue ran over the smooth skin and he groaned as the other apple continued to rub against his member. His teeth sank into apple, spreading a sweet and slightly tangy taste over his mouth. His tongue licking up all the juices that seeped out of the delicate skin.

His hands changed spots, bringing the unbitten apple to his face and gently running it over his cheek before running it down his neck. He shuddered and moaned as the apple against his member made his skin slightly wet. His fingers wrapped around the apple and his cock, barely able to hold both at the same time, and he began to pump faster.

Draco couldn't help but imagine the apple was Granger's soft wet mouth blowing him, while the apple in his other hand was Potter's nose running up and down the length of neck. He gripped both of the apples harder, pretending his hands were fists full of hair. His moans loudly escaped his mouth as his hand tightened around his prick and moved faster. The apple seeped more juice out, making it seem like a mouth that was getting more saliva built up in it.

Precum slipped from his tip as he moved his fingers and apples over himself, squeezing and releasing to heighten the pleasure that was coursing through his body. His eyes squeezed shut tighter as he felt himself about to burst. His mind totally forgetting that he was holding apples and thinking Harry and Hermione were both pleasuring him. He could picture Hermione looking up at him from under her lashes as her tongue ran up and down his member before taking him all the way into her mouth. Potter's mouth was running over any exposed skin they could get to in his mind as help.

Draco's body soon tightened as he finally got the release he was waiting for. His cum shot over his hand, his stomach, and the apple, which was still running up and down his length until he was totally spent. His chest heaved and his hands landed next to him. A smile slid onto his lips after he caught his breath. "If only Potter and Granger were actually here.", he sighed to himself, "Maybe then I wouldn't feel so guilty about what just happened.


End file.
